Shang Witnesses Lesson Number One
by chasedupthesky
Summary: What would it be like if Shang saw Mulan sing Lesson Number One in Mulan II?


Ohkay! This month's obsession is Mulan!

For this story, I wondered what would Shang think if he arrived during 'Lesson Number One' in Mulan II and watched? Well, you'll find out.

Note: I am starting a few Mulan one-shots and stories that will hopefully get finished and posted soon.

* * *

><p>Shang rode up on his horse Qin to the Fa families' wheat field. Knowing Mulan, he knew she would be there. He was excited to see Mulan after three days away at military meetings. Being General is a lot harder than it looks, you know.<p>

To his surprise, he heard the laughter of children in the field below. One voice rang out:

"I want to be just like you Fa Mulan!" It was a little girl, maybe five years old. He smiled at the thought of so many people looking up to his girl. Even Shang himself couldn't believe that someone like Mulan existed, and that he found her. Though, it took a lot of thought and sleepless nights, he finally realized he could not, would not ever be with any other girl. She needed a husband, he needed a wife. The only thing left was to ask.

Shang got off Qin when he came to a spot well away from the crowd of little people surrounding Mulan. Well, he thought, why not sit back and enjoy the show. Whatever show that would be. Mulan would probably say hello, give them advice on how to be more like her, and send them off with a smile. Little did Shang know, she'd do much more.

"Mulan's gonna teach us how to kick butt!" The same girl cried, and the crowd erupted in shouts of excitement. Shang smiled, he always enjoyed watching kids.

"Woah, calm down." Mulan laughed, "That's lesson number two." This puzzled Shang. He always taught by that lesson, what's number one then? Mulan went on.

"The first and most important lesson, is to be gentle, and at the same time, we're being tough." Shang was only further confused. How can you be tough and gentle?

"How can you be tough and gentle?" Another little girl mimicked his words. Shang discovered he wasn't as mastered in the martial arts as he thought, however, the woman he himself taught knew more than him.

Mulan continued to speak about opposites, and how they came into balance. Shang had no clue what she meant, and neither did the children, much to his embarrassment. Mulan paused, and thought for second, and came up with an idea. Shang could tell. The light bulb that goes off in her head is very bright when turned on. Mulan knelt to the ground.

"Earth, sky, day, night. Sound and silence, dark and light! One alone is not enough, you need both together. Winter, summer, moon and sun!" Shang cocked his head at her words. He never did hear her sing before, and she was very, very good. Then she did a flip kick while twirling the rake, sending the metal head flying.

Shang's mouth fell open. Even he couldn't do that! (A/N: R.I.P. to the person that got hit by Mulan's metal rake). She landed gracefully on both feet.

"Lesson number one!" She proudly proclaimed. Time to learn, he thought.

"Like a rock, huh, huh, you must be hard huh!" Each 'huh' corresponding to a sharp movement of her rake-less rake (let's just call it a pole). Shang smiled, he saw his own fighting style in hers.

"Like an Oak, muh, you must stand firm, huh, huh, cut quick! Like my blade! Think fast huh, huh! Unafraid." The children copied her moves with surprising ease. To be simple, Shang was shocked. Again.

Alright Mulan I'm ready!" The first girl said, striking a pose. But Mulan merely pushed her over with a finger, saying you're only half way there.

"Like a cloud, you are soft. Like bamboo you bend in the wind. Creeping slow you're at peace because you know, it's okay to be afraid." Shang did much fathom the idea of him being 'soft' but the calm and peaceful part he decided to commit to memory. Apparently, he had a lot more to learn about Mulan, and she had a beautiful voice. What he saw next, he could not believe.

The children were dancing across the field below him, doing moves that took the average man weeks to perfect. They all chanted along with Mulan's song. Mulan herself stood in the midst of her creation, admiring her work with such confidence.

"You have begun!" She sang out the last words with passion unlike anything he'd ever seen. It was official, Mulan is the most interesting person he has ever met. It was then he noticed he started to drool, so he closed his mouth.

* * *

><p>When the children had finally left them alone, he spoke to Mulan.<p>

"Mulan, that was absolutely amazing!" Shang said with excitement. Mulan blushed.

"Heh, you uh, saw that?" Shang flipped out.

"Saw that? Mulan, I experienced it! You taught a group of little girls in minutes what I could not accomplish in a month! You're amazing!" His face went a bit red at the last words. He calmed, and spoke quietly.

"You taught me that lesson right there, with your wonderful voice. You taught me so much I haven't ever tried to know, and I uh, that's why I…Love you." He gave her a small smile. Mulan looked like the happiest girl alive. She hugged him tight.

As they walked off back to the Fa household, Shang spoke again.

"You know, Mulan, there's something I've been needing to ask you…"

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? Do you want more?<p>

Check out my youtube channel!

chasedupthesky


End file.
